Missing
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Alexis has been kidnapped. Castle is at a loss. And Beckett promises to make it right. Castle/Beckett.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, don't own Castle.

**Summary:** Alexis has been kidnapped. Castle is at a loss. And Beckett promises to make it right.

**Missing-  
-A Story**

"A refill, Miss?"

"Why yes, please."

Rick Castle watched as a waiter filled his mother's wine glass to the brim. The young man turned towards the writer and offered the wine to him. Castle waved away the offer; the waiter nodded and walked off.

"A refill Mother?" Castle asked. "I just got here, how long have you been waiting?"

"Fifteen minutes," Martha replied after swallowing a mouthful of wine. Castle raised his brow. "Oh don't give me that look. Sorry to break it to you, kiddo, but mummy is a grown adult who can have as much wine as she pleases."

"On my dime, of course."

Martha merely smiled, tipping her glass towards her son in a mock toast.

Castle smiled and shook his head, choosing to look around the restaurant than engage his mother in more banter.

It was another Friday night in New York City. Alexis had suggested, the week prior, that they all go out to dinner; something they hadn't done as a family in a long while. He chuckled silently, wondering why on earth anyone's teenage daughter would want to spend a Friday night with her father and grandmother instead of with her friends doing who-knows-what-kids-did-these-days. Though he constantly goaded his daughter for not acting like the typical rebellious teenager, Castle took comfort in the fact that she actually wasn't.

Somewhere in the restaurant, a clock sounded, chiming in the six o'clock hour.

"Didn't Alexis say she would be here by six?" Martha asked.

Castle narrowed his brow, "Yes." It wasn't like his daughter to be late. Though she had said she would meet her family at six, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had shown up at five. "Perhaps her study group ran late, I'll call her."

Castle quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his daughter's cell number; impatiently tapping his fingers as the first ring went by. Then the second. Then the third. The ring echoed through his ear, until finally, it went to voicemail.

Nothing.

"She didn't answer," Castle said, pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at it as if seeing it for the first time.

"That can't be right, Alexis always answers," Martha replied, taking another sip of wine. "Try again, you probably miss dialed."

Castle quickly did as her mother suggested, swallowing the quick gibe of a retort that had bubbled on his lips as a sense of dread began to fill his stomach. The same thing happened, one ring following another until he was met with the computer voice of voicemail.

"Something isn't right," Castle said, setting his phone on the table. His eyes quickly scanned the restaurant, hoping that his daughter was seated at another table, waiting for her father and grandmother to join her. But her fire red hair was nowhere to be seen among the dining guests. "Something isn't right."

"Oh darling, you're jumping to conclusions I'm sure everything is fine," Martha said, though even she didn't sound so convinced.

Castle tried to let his mother's words comfort him, but he couldn't. This wasn't like his daughter. And no amount of positive thinking was going to be able to quell the dread that was beginning to run through his veins.

* * *

Kate Beckett sighed as the sound of running water filled her senses.

There was no more perfect a sound then that of a filling bathtub. It was calming, reassuring, and quiet; something she cherished after a long week of working the City streets. Especially when that sound promised the beginning of a quiet weekend off; something she hardly rewarded herself with.

There would be no calls for her help, no paper work to fill out. Nothing but the quiet of her apartment and a good book. Or maybe a movie. She hadn't gone to the theater in---she couldn't even recall.

Kate let the water fill in the tub as she began to light the candles around her bathroom. She supposed she should feel sorry for herself. She was a grown woman, single for longer than she liked to think about, and yet she was spending her Friday night alone. But she didn't feel sorry for herself. She didn't even really care. She wasn't in the dating mood, unless—no she wasn't in the dating mood as of late and she was okay with that.

She quickly turned off the water and shimmied out of her robe. She had just placed one foot in the hot, relaxing water when a chiming sound interrupted the serene quiet of her apartment. She sighed. Why her? Why now? Why did someone have to call _now_.

She had half the mind not to worry about it, once the ringing stopped her voicemail more than likely taking over. But then there was a loud ding that meant she received a text message, followed once again by the ringing of an incoming call. She cursed and picked up her robe, hastily putting it back on.

By the time she got to her phone the ringing had stopped. She flipped it open to see four missed calls from Castle. She scowled. It was eight o'clock and she had specifically made it clear that he was not to call her this weekend. It was hers. She opened the text she had received, that too from Castle.

The message: _Answer your phone! _screamed back at her. Her phone jumped to life, the ringing continuing as Castle called her once again. She sighed and hit the answer button, knowing that the only way to get the writer to stop was to actually speak with him. "What do you want, Castle?"

She received no response. Only the faint sound of ragged breathing greeted her. "Castle?" she asked again, pressing the phone closer to her ear.

"Detective---," Castle's voice finally responded. Kate instantly felt her blood run cold; there was something about the way he said the word that seemed—off. The sound came out broken and shaky. "She's—I---something isn't right---she's gone---I---." He quietly began to speak, jumbling together sentences and fraises that Kate could hardly understand.

"Castle," she said firmly, interrupting his speech. "What are you talking about?"

Castle took in a deep ragged breath. "Alexis. She's—she's missing."

Kate didn't wait for Castle to finish. "Are you at your apartment?" she asked, the idea of a weekend off quickly fleeing from her mind. Rest could wait.

"Yes," Castle responded and she could practically see him nodding on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be right there," she said. With only one thought in her mind, Kate quickly hung up. As fast as she could, she blew out the candles in her bathroom, emptied the tub, and dressed. And still she didn't seem to be moving fast enough.

* * *

Kate impatiently tapped her foot as she rode the elevator to Castle's floor. After what seemed like far longer of a ride than necessary the doors finally dinged open. She all but sprinted to the apartment door and was about to burst into the apartment, unannounced when she paused. If anyone would be entering the apartment without knocking, it would be Alexis. And, given the circumstances, Kate didn't want to give Castle any seconds of false hope. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately. Castle greeted her and Kate instantly made a note that it was a sight she never wanted to see again. Here was a man who drove her crazy. Beyond crazy. He drove her up a wall. And yet, she had never seen a human being look more broken. He was absolutely hopeless.

Before she knew what was happening, she was in his arms, his face buried deep in the crook of her shoulder. She froze for a second, before relaxing and allowing him this small moment of comfort. She let her hand rub against his back in a slow circle, offering more comfort. Slowly, he pulled away and rubbed his eyes, obviously trying to keep the tears at bay.

"What happened?" Kate asked shrugging off her coat as Castle closed the door.

The man shook his head. "I don't—I don't know," he said, walking into the kitchen. Martha sat at the counter, her head in her hands; a half empty glass of wine before her. She looked up when the two entered and offered a smile, quickly hiding the frightened demeanor she had before—no doubt trying to keep strong for her son.

Kate smiled back and sat down; Castle quickly poured her a glass of wine as well.

"We went out to dinner and Alexis was supposed to meet us at six at the restaurant, but she never showed," Castle began, speaking slowly and avoiding Kate's eyes. The detective felt her own heart rate speed at the sound of an all too familiar scene. "She didn't answer her phone when I called and she still isn't picking up."

"Where was she supposed to be before she was going to meet you?" Kate asked, instantly falling into the role of Detective.

"At the library, studying with her friends," Martha piped in before taking a sip of wine.

"I called everyone she was supposed to be with," Castle continued. "They all said they left her at the library around four. She was going to stay longer to study for her French test before she was going to meet us.

"We went to the library and didn't see her, so we came back here, hoping that maybe she had forgotten about dinner, but she—,"

"Wasn't," Kate filled in the blank.

"Then I called you," Castle finished, taking in another deep breath.

"Okay…okay," Kate said, trying to organize her thoughts. "Have you called anyone else?"

"Owen, he hasn't seen her since school got out."

"Okay," Kate said again. It was clear that something wasn't right and this wasn't just a father jumping to conclusions. She knew Alexis, had anything in her plans changed her father would have known. "You haven't called the police?"

Castle and Martha both stared at her, their faces blank. She felt herself blush. "Right," she said, taking a sip of wine. "I mean, you haven't reported her missing?"

"Don't you count?" Martha asked.

"Not officially," Kate said. She paused, wondering what their next move should be. "Why don't we go back to the library, see if anyone else can tell us if they might have seen her? Maybe she was in a spot you missed. If nothing comes of that then we'll file an official report."

There was silence as Kate waited for Castle or Martha to respond. Martha looked to her son, who stared at the counter as if it held the answers to the world. "What if I can't find her?" He spoke quietly, his eyes unmoving from the hard surface.

"We will," Kate said firmly.

"But what if I can't?"

Martha took a large gulp of wine, blinking back the tears that finally began to form in her eyes.

Kate looked from mother to son before she stood and walked around the counter. As she passed Martha she let her hand trail across the older woman's shoulder; offering quiet comfort. She stopped short when she reached Castle, standing close enough to invade his personal space.

"Castle, we will find her. But you're going to need to stay positive." Castle made no sign of hearing her. He simply continued to stare at the counter. "Castle." Still nothing. "Rick," Kate softly said, gently placing her hand atop his. Slowly, the man turned to face her. "We will find her, I promise."

Kate had long since learned that the only thing a detective should promise was that she would do her best. Usual cases were never a guarantee and promises usually ended up broken. But this was not just any case and her best would not be good enough.

"I promise."

Castle nodded, before looking down at their combined hands. He turned his palm up so they connected and Kate was certain her hand had never fit as perfectly with someone else's before. She was all too acutely aware that Martha's eyes were glued to their hands as well, but that fact didn't seem to matter now. Normally, Kate would have blushed; but now was not the time.

"I--," Castle began to speak but he was interrupted by the ringing of the house phone. He quickly reached for it with his freehand, holding tighter to Kate as if he actually thought she would let go. "Hello?"

Castle's grip tightened even more as the other person began to speak and his face darkened to the tenth degree. Not knowing whether it was instinct or the mere desire too, Kate laced her fingers with his, providing the most contact and comfort she could.

"Listen I don't---who do you think---what have you done with my—Let me know she's o--."

There was a loud click, as the other person hung up the phone on their end so forcefully that even Kate and Martha could hear the disconnect.

"Who was it?" Martha asked, her voice breaking through their held breaths.

Castle shook his head, staring at the phone. "I don't---they have Alexis and they are demanding a ransom."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were at the library. Having reported the ransom, Martha had stayed at the apartment to assist the police with any information she could, while Kate and Castle were joined by Ryan, Esposito, Captain Montgomery, and an FBI team (Kate took small comfort in the fact that Will was not part of said team).

It was a long shot, coming to the library, but as it was the last place anyone had seen Alexis it had to be their starting point. As they had arrived, the last employee had been locking the building and reopened it to allow them to look both inside and out.

The FBI was heading the search in the building, while Ryan and Esposito led the search around the perimeter. And Kate. Kate was doing her best to help, but her focus continued to break as she surreptitiously listened to Castle, who was currently giving the Captain and the FBI Agent in charge what for.

"I don't care if the FBI has jurisdiction over child abductions. I don't care if the Secretary of Homeland Security has jurisdiction over them. Alexis is _my_ daughter and I want Detective Beckett leading this investigation," Castle said loudly, oblivious to the fact that his voice was carrying. "I will do what ever I have to do. I'll even pay you if you want me to, or sign forms. She's leading it, and that's that."

Kate smiled slightly, glad that the man whom she had been spending so much time with had faith in her skills and abilities. The Captain finally responded; keep his voice away from prying ears.

"Fine," Castle replied. Captain Montgomery clapped the man on the shoulder and walked towards Kate; who quickly did her best to appear as if she hadn't been eaves dropping.

"Castle just volunteered you to head this investigation," he said. "Given the circumstances I think it's a good idea, however--."

"I'll do it," Kate said quickly, having already decided that she would take charge no matter what was said.

"_However_," the Captain said again, "Given the circumstances I'm not so sure."

Kate furrowed her brow. "But, Sir, you just said--."

"I know, but this one's a little more personal for all of us…especially you." Kate's brow furrowed even more. What did he mean by _that_? "If this were to end badly…"

"It won't," Kate said firmly.

The Captain sighed. "But if it were, the effect it could have--."

"It wont," Kate said again, matching her determined gaze with the Captain's.

The man sighed. "Detective," he began to warn, but was interrupted by the arrival of Ryan and Esposito.

"We found something."

"That's hers," Castle confirmed in a solemn voice, as the group huddled around a backpack that was hidden in the bush.

"And this?" Kate asked, picking up a discarded cell phone; the metallic device slipping in her gloved hands. She didn't need to wait for an answer, a long list of missed calls from "Dad" flashed back at her.

"Yes," Castle said, proving her right.

Kate hit the clear button and the call screen popped up, the numbers nine and one standing out against the blue background. "She tried to call for help."

"Good girl," Castle whispered, staring at the phone as if it were Alexis herself. The light of the phone illuminated the area around them, giving Castle's face a haunted glow. Kate had to look away.

"Which means there was probably a struggle," she deducted. "See if you can find anything else." Ryan and Esposito nodded at the instructions given to them. "Get this back to the lab and have everything checked for prints that don't belong to the immediate Castle family," Kate finished, handing the cell to a uniform and indicating he should take the backpack as well.

The teams dispersed to do as they had been told.

"What are we going to do?" Castle asked looking to Kate with the most trust she had ever seen anyone give her.

"I'm going to take you home."

"But--."

"No buts, Castle, we're going home."

Castle opened his mouth to respond and Kate could almost hear him responding with some half-witty remark about her butt…or his butt…of both of their butts. But he quickly closed his mouth; sighing, he relented. "Okay."

* * *

Kate watched as the burner turned red.

Silence had long since descended over the house of Castle. Martha had resigned to bed, shortly after Rick and Kate arrived at the apartment, taking a large dose of a sleep aide as she walked up the stairs. Kate had then dismissed the uniforms that had been staying with the older woman, knowing that Castle didn't need anyone extra around to clutter his apartment. She could have easily assigned a random officer to be the one to stay at the apartment tonight, in case something was to happen. But Kate didn't want the task to go to just any officer. She would take care of it and see it though. And Castle had claimed to have gone to the bathroom. But that was twenty minutes ago and he had yet to come back down.

Kate took in a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks as she exhaled, letting her eyes wander around Castle's home. A large recording system had been set up on the table, next to the phone, to record and hopefully locate whoever was making ransom calls the next time the kidnappers called. She thought it looked horribly out of place in the sleek dining area.

Pictures adorned the room here or there, and Kate's attention was drawn to the one closest to her; hanging on the refrigerator. It was of Alexis and judging by the looks of it, the photo probably wasn't more than a year old. Kate felt her heart sink as she stared at the face of the smiling girl.

In the time that she had worked with Castle, Kate had become close with his daughter. She was a good kid and surprisingly easy to talk to. With a maturity that was more surprising than anything else, given her father. The young teen had confided in the detective on the occasion and Kate felt privileged that she was trusted enough to even be considered.

Kate sucked in a deep breath as she felt tears well in her eyes. Where was she? What had happened? Where her kidnappers harming her? Kate knew the sorrow and ache she felt extend farther then the realms of a detective. This one _was_ personal. She supposed that this was as close as she had ever come to the feeling of what a parent would feel in a situation like this. What Castle must feel.

A loud whistling interrupted Kate's thoughts. She jumped and quickly turned off the stove, pouring the steaming water out of the kettle and into two large mugs. She opened the chocolate packages and watched the powder swirl with the water.

Ever since she had been a little girl, a hot cup of Swiss Miss was all she needed to warm her thoughts and comfort her soul. And she hoped it would do the same for Castle.

Kate picked up the mugs and carefully treaded through the apartment and up the stairs, having a feeling that Alexis' room would lead her to Castle. She found him sitting on his daughter's bed, his hair askew, holding a small stuffed monkey in his hands. "Hey," she said, quietly, hoping not to scare him.

He slowly looked up as if he had expected her to be standing there. "Hey," he rasped quietly.

"Thought you might want this," Kate said, walking into the room. She sat on the bed next to him and handed over a mug, which he took gratefully.

"She never went anywhere without it," Castle spoke again after a moment's silence.

"Monkey Bunkey?"

Castle nodded. "I know it's silly, but I can't help but think that if she had him with her right now, she would be safe."

Kate smiled. "It's not silly. I think it's sweet."

Castle smiled sadly.

"Come on," Kate said again, patting Castle's knee. "Being in here will make it worse, let's go back down stairs."

Castle nodded and slowly stood. Tucking Monkey Bunking under his arm his followed Kate from his daughter's room; closing the door behind him.

* * *

"You know, you really can't leave the apartment until we get this all figured out," Kate said, as the two settled themselves on the couch; hot chocolate in hand.

"What?" Castle asked, looking perplexed. "I can't just sit around. I bug you to let me help on other cases I have no relation to, if you think I'm not going to help with my own daughter's---."

"Castle, you need to stay here incase someone calls again. I shouldn't have even let you go to the library tonight. If a kidnapper calls for ransom, they are going to want to talk to you and no one else."

Castle sighed loudly, staring into his cup of hot chocolate and Kate could tell she had won. "Why haven't they called again? The first call didn't even give the amount they wanted."

Kate shrugged and took a sip of her cocoa. "People who do this, they like to instill fear in the people they want money from. The less you hear from them the more frightened for your loved one you'll be and the more willing you'll be to meet their demands."

Castle sighed again and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. "I don't know how I'm supposed to get any rest tonight."

Kate stared at the man for a moment, debating whether or not she should do what she had the urge to. It wasn't bad, by any means, but it just wasn't… "Come here, Castle," she said, making up her mind. She set her hot chocolate on the coffee table and sat back into the cushion.

"What?"

"Come here," she said again, motioning towards herself. Castle placed his own mug on the table and did as he was told. "Lie down, on your back, with your head in my lap."

"I---." Castle looked beyond perplexed. "Really?"

Kate nodded, patting her lap. "We haven't got all night; the sun will be up in a few hours. You want my help or not?"

Slowly, Castle did as he was told, shifting until he was lying comfortably enough. When he was settled Kate brought her hands to either side of his head and began to slowly rub his temples.

"What are you---oh," Castle said, his whole body instantly relaxing. "Where did you learn this?" He asked, his chin brushing against her wrist with every word he spoke.

"I once dated a masseur."

"Learn anymore tricks?" Castle asked his lip quirking slightly as he did so.

"Enough to give Nikki Heat a run for her money," said Kate, as seriously as she could. If only he knew just how serious she was being.

Castle chuckled and Kate was happy to see that just for a moment, Castle's carefree, debonair attitude had returned despite the horrible turn of the day.

They fell into a silence, letting the serene of the house wash over them as the detective continued her ministrations.

"Kate?" Castle spoke quietly, his voice already half gone to sleep.

"Yes, Castle?"

"Thanks," he said, before the last remnants of consciousness left his body and he succumbed to slumber.

Kate looked down at the man she held in her lap and smiled. Though Castle had fallen asleep, Kate continued her massage, until her head finally lulled to the side and she, too, fell into a world that only dreams could create.

* * *

Rick Castle woke two hours later.

He blinked his eyes open slowly, surprised to find that the sight that met him was not the ceiling of his living room, but the sleeping form of Detective Kate Beckett. Her head was tipped to the side, resting on her shoulder, her mouth slightly agape. For a moment, Castle couldn't remember how the two had come to be in such a position, but then the night's events slowly dawned on him.

Alexis' disappearance. The call. The library. And then talking with Beckett and that massage. Just about the best massage Castle could ever remember having. Even thinking about it Rick could feel Beckett's small hands rubbing his temples to calm him down. Given the uncomfortable position she seemed to be in, Rick guessed that she must have fallen asleep not long after he.

Her hands had fallen from his temples; the left now rested on the couch cushion while the right. He looked down to find her right hand placed lightly on his chest. And it was then that he realized that his own hand was holding hers.

Beckett moved in her sleep, her leg kicking, jabbing into the back of Rick's head. He cursed quietly, even in sleep she was freakishly strong. She shuffled and Rick could tell that her unconscious form was trying to get comfortable. Deciding that the only way that would be possible was if she lied down, he knew he had to move.

As carefully as he could, so as not to wake her, Rick sat up. But he didn't get very far when Beckett's hand tightened in his. She shifted in her sleep again, her lips moving incoherently. Rick tried to pull his hand free but she held on. _Seriously. _He thought. _Freakishly strong_.

Slowly, with only one hand able to do so, Rick lowered Kate onto the couch. When she was settled, he was just about to back away and slip his hand from hers, when her hand jerked and he found himself being pulled on top of her. So as not to completely land on her, he rolled and found himself squished between the back of the couch and her back, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist; his hand cradled in hers.

Rick sighed and wondered what to do. Trying to get up would most likely result with the both of them on the floor while staying could end up with him dead. He weighed his options before finally settling into the couch cushions. He would take his chances with death. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't thought of being in this position before.

Tightening his hold on the woman before him, Rick Castle fell back asleep, comforted by the fact that knowing if anyone could bring his daughter back to him it would be Detective Kate Beckett.

* * *

Kate woke as the sun hit her face.

She was warm. Very warm. She shifted and turned her head to find Richard Castle's face buried in the back of her neck. She furrowed her brow. How did they come to be in this position? The last thing she remembered was Rick falling asleep as she tried to calm him down. They must have some how shifted in the middle of the night. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of morning fuzz when she realized that she and Castle were not alone in the room.

Martha stood next to the couch, her face twisted in a knowing grin. Kate's eyes met hers. "Good morning, darling."

As the older woman spoke, Kate fully realized the position she was in with her son and she jumped. An idea that was not a very bright one. As she tried to disentangle herself from Castle, her arm flew back and her elbow came in contact with his nose. The writer woke with a loud "OW!" his half awake mind pushing away what ever had caused his pain; which resulted in Kate being pushed from the couch and landing, unceremoniously, on the floor.

She groaned.

"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you that hitting me is not my preferred method of being woken?" Castle asked, rubbing his nose.

Martha cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "Must you always assume it was me when something causes you bodily arm?"

"It wasn't you?" He asked, checking for blood.

Martha pointed to the ground where Kate was hidden between the couch and the coffee table. She looked up to see Castle leaning over the edge of the couch. "Good morning," he said, smirking.

Kate hummed in response, slowly sitting up as she rubbed her head.

Before anyone else could say anything the house phone rang. Castle's face lost its smirk as he seemed to remember why Kate was even at his apartment in the first place. The three adults looked to each other before clumsily scrambling to the table. Kate put on the headphones and flipped on the computer to record the call before indicating that Castle should pick up.

"Hello?" Castle asked, his voice shaking and for the first time in her life Kate wished the digitized voice of a kidnapper would be there to respond.

"If you want to see your daughter again, get us $50,000 by Monday," the computer voice spoke.

_Stay calm_, Kate mouthed across the table to Castle.

"Where am I supposed to take it?" Castle asked.

"What's going on?" Martha whispered quietly, looking back and forth between her son and the Detective.

"We'll contact you again," the voice said. "Wait for our call."

"Let me know my daughter is okay," Castle said.

"Wait for our call," the voice repeated.

"Let. Me. Know. She's. Alright." Castle said, standing, his voice turning threatening.

_STAY CALM_, Kate mouthed again, her face trying to carry the tone she could not speak.

There was a shuffling on the other end of the phone and then: "Dad?"  
"Alexis?" Castle asked.

"What's going on?" Martha asked again.

"Alexis, everything is going to be alright. Are you harmed?"

"Dad, I'm okay I--."

Alexis' voice faded. "Wait for our call."

The line went dead.

Kate took off the head phones, letting them fall around her neck as Castle hung up the phone. "Would someone kindly tell me what's going on?" Martha demanded.

"They want $50,000," Castle explained, staring at the phone.

Kate sighed in frustration, taking the headphones off and nearly throwing them on the counter. She quickly pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving Ryan and Esposito their wake up calls," Kate explained. "Something isn't right."

* * *

Kate returned to the Castle home an hour later, having gone home to freshen up and get a change of clothes.

She surreptitiously placed an overnight bag under the staircase, having long since planned to stay with the Castle family until this debacle was solved. She walked into the living room to see Ryan, Esposito, and Castle watching as Martha moved around the kitchen, trying to tell any of the FBI Agents there how to do their job as they inspected equipment.

Kate smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your mom?" Ryan asked, turning to Castle.

Castle laughed quietly, though he sounded like even he didn't believe in the sound. "She is a forced to be reckoned with."

"Like a hurricane," Esposito said.

"Any word on those prints, yet?" Kate asked, as she approached.

"Found a print on Alexis' phone, but there was no match in the system," Ryan explained, flipping through the notes he had out.

"You want to tell us why you called us here so early?" Esposito asked.

"Good morning to you too," Kate replied. Castle handed her a coffee. "Thanks."

"So?" Ryan asked.

"It's these people we're dealing with," Kate began to explain, sitting on the arm of the large chair Castle sat in. "Their MO, it's not your standard K&R."

"How so?" Esposito asked all three men looked to her.

"They call last night and say they have Alexis and demand a ransom, but don't say how much. Then they call this morning and say how much, but leave out then when and where."

"Amateurs?" Ryan asked. Kate nodded, taking a sip of coffee.

"You think they're making it up as they go along?"

"Maybe," Kate said. "They've obviously planned, but not enough. Plus there's the ransom. They would have had to know whose daughter they were taking. But they're only asking for $50,000."

"So?" Castle asked.

"You're worth a lot more than $50,000, Castle," she explained. "And anyone who really knew they were taking your daughter would have known that."

"Unless the number is significant," Ryan said. Kate tapped her nose and took another drink of coffee.

"Fifty grand mean anything to you?" Esposito asked the writer.

Castle shook his head. "No I—," he paused and looked up at Kate. "Yes." Castle bolted from the chair so fast that Kate was nearly knocked off. The three detectives quickly sprinted after him, following him into his office to find the man nearly tearing it apart.

"Care to tell us what you're doing?" Kate asked as they walked in.

Castle stopped his frantic search through his desk and placed his hands on the flat surface. "About two years ago I did a book tour and two fans, Alan and Sabrina Jenkins, showed up at nearly every book signing I did in the Tri-State Area. They were good people and we got to talking. A couple of months later I get a letter from Alan, saying that Sabrina was sick, really sick. Cancer or something."

"_Cancer…or something_?" Kate asked. "Nice, Castle, nice."

"They were lying, weren't they?" Ryan asked. Castle tapped his nose like Kate had done moments before. Esposito held out his fist and Ryan pounded it. Kate rolled her eyes.

"The letters started out normal enough. Asking for a card to be sent, usual celebrity sympathies. But then they changed, and they wanted money. How much money you ask?" Castle looked pointedly at each detective in turn. "Fifty big ones."

"When was the most recent letter sent?" Kate asked, walking further into the room, her blood beginning to pump at the prospect of a lead.

"Over a year ago. A couple of months after they started coming I was out to dinner when I spotted them. Both, happy and healthy, they nearly had heart attacks when they saw me. Stopped hearing from them after that."

"Until now," Esposito said under his breath.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Kate said, though she was certain they all were.

Castle began to rummage through his desk drawers again. "I did, however, keep all of the letters they sent."

"You keep stalker letters?" Ryan asked looking to Esposito, they both shared a look.

"My lawyers wanted me to incase the demands continued or turned---."

"Serious," Kate finished for him.

"HA!" Castle explained, pulling a manila envelope out of the bottom of his drawer. He flipped it open and looked inside. "These are them."

Kate quickly took envelope. "Get these to CSU and have them searched for prints, see if they match the one found on the cell phone."

Ryan and Esposito nodded, taking the envelope. "We'll find her," Ryan said as he and Esposito left.

"Do you think it's them?" Castle asked, staring at the spot where the two detectives had disappeared.

Kate turned to the writer and shrugged. "It could be. But whether they are or not, it's a start."

* * *

"Any news?" Kate asked, walking into the precinct later that day. She had left Castle at his home with the promise to call if there were any new developments.

Esposito shook his head. "The prints were a bust."

"Damn," Kate swore quietly.

"But," Ryan sing-songed. "We had a thought. Alan Jenkins was the one who wrote the letters. But it could have been his wife who grabbed Alexis…or her phone."

"Good thinking. Pull their information. I think we should pay them a visit and see what we can find out."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and went to get the information they needed. Kate let out a long breath. _It was a start_, Kate reminded herself. _No matter how long of a shot. It was a start_.

* * *

Kate, Ryan, and Esposito walked up to the Jenkins apartment with caution.

Kate flipped through the background information on both individuals. "No previous run-ins with the law. They're not criminals."

"You think it's them?" Ryan asked as they arrived at the correct apartment number.

Kate shrugged. "We'll have to find out," she said feeling around her waist for her gun, making sure it was easily accessible, incase fate had brought them to Alexis. She nodded and Esposito knocked on the door.

They waited. No answer.

Esposito knocked again. Harder. Nothing.

Ryan pushed his friend aside, all but pounding on the door. "Really?" Esposito asked.

And nothing still.

"Would you two move," Kate said, pushing them both out of the way. She knocked before saying: "Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins. NYPD, we'd like to ask you some questions." And still nothing. "Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins?"

"Can I help you?" The three detectives turned to see a woman in her mid-sixties staring at them with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Jenkins?" Ryan asked.

The woman shook her head. "'Fraid not. I live next door to Sabrina and Alan, in 14 C." she said, pointing to the door just down the hall.

"Do you know when your neighbors will be home?" Kate asked.

"Not for a while, I expect. They went to visit a sick relative across town. Even took Bobo with them, which I found to be quite odd."

"Bobo?" Esposito asked.

"They're cockatiel. Every time they leave on vacation they ask me to take care of him. But this time they went and took him with. Said they didn't know how long they would be gone, this time."

Kate looked to her counterparts, they eyed her knowingly. "When did they leave?" she asked.

"Early yesterday."

"Do you maybe have a cell phone number we can reach them at?"

Instead of answering the question the old woman looked at the three. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"NYPD," Ryan said, flashing his bed for the three of them.

"Please," Kate said, referring to her last question.

The woman shook her head again. "No, I don't. They aren't in trouble are they?"

"Not yet," Ryan murmured under his breath. Kate elbowed him.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am."

* * *

Two hours later Kate, Esposito, Ryan, and a team of suits returned to the Jenkins apartment, a search warrant tucked neatly in Kate's jacket pocket.

The old woman next door peered through them through a crack in her door, the chain keeping the barrier from opening anymore.

"There you are," the Superintendent said, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Kate led her team inside.

"Let's see if we can find a print of Mrs. Jenkins, see if it matches the one off the phone," Kate directed to Ryan and Esposito.

Kate slowly walked the perimeter of the apartment. Her steps were slow and precise letting her eyes scan every last nook and cranny of the space around her.

"Hey Beckett," Ryan called. "Check this out." He pointed to a bookshelf that held a collection of Castle's book. Her familiarity with the literary works instantly told Kate that each book the author had written was accounted for.

"We know they're fans, Ryan."

"No," Ryan said, shaking his hand and pulling something off the shelf. He walked over to Kate and held out a picture. "This. They match the description Castle gave us."

Wrapped in a dark wood frame was a picture of the two Jenkins with a smiling Castle at what the detective guessed was a book signing. In the background, visible just behind a large poster of _Storm Warning_ was a smiling Alexis.

"They knew who she was and what she looked like," Kate said, holding the frame in her gloved hands.

"And where to find her," Esposito said, approaching them. He held up a piece of paper that listed the different libraries in the city, the one Alexis was taken from was circled. "Now can we say we've found the right people?"

"Say? Yes. Found? No," Kate said. "Talk to the neighbor, see if she can tell us anything about the relative they mentioned. Even if they aren't staying with this person, we may be able to get more information about where they would be."

"You got it," Ryan said as he and his partner walked off.

Before she could do anything else, Kate's cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. She hit the answer button and said: "Castle, I told you I would call you when I--."

Kate halted her speech when Martha's voice quickly interrupted her. "Detective Beckett? They're calling again."

* * *

"What happened?" Kate announced, letting herself into the Castle home.

An FBI Agent, who looked young enough to still be in high school, greeted her. "They called again, with a place to drop the money. Said if we did as they said, they'd call with the address where we can find the girl."

"Alexis," Kate and Castle said at the same time, making the detective jump having not noticed the writer's approach. "When and where?" She asked, turning her attention away from agent and giving it fully to Castle.

"Tomorrow. Noon. Bethesda Fountain in the park," Castle explained, walking Kate into the kitchen and pouring her a glass of tea. "Mother is at the bank now getting the money." Kate nodded, eyeing Castle carefully. He was more upbeat then he had been when she left him this morning, and for good reason, though his eyes were still dark. A ransom call, while disheartening, still meant hope. And a drop tomorrow meant seeing his daughter again would be soon.

"Did they put Alexis on again?"

Castle nodded. "This is good, right?" Kate nodded again, just as her stomach gave a loud rumble. Castle looked at her and his familiar, yet recently missing, smirk appeared for just a moment. He turned and pulled a tray of deli sandwiches out of the refrigerator. "Help yourself, your Feebis brought them in a while ago."

"Thanks," Kate said, greedily taking a bite.

"Have you learned anything new?" Castle asked, leaning forward.

"We searched the Jenkins' apartment. They had a list of libraries printed with the one Alexis was taken from circled."

Castle's eyes darkened. "So it was them?"

Kate sighed. "Maybe." Castle made to respond and Kate held up her hand. "It could be a coincidence. We won't know for sure until we get a match on the prints we pulled. But I'm---," she paused, choosing her words carefully. "---optimistic."

Castle smiled. "Optimistic is good, does this mean we won't have to give them the money?"

The detective shook her head. "Unless we can find them by noon tomorrow, it'll be our only way of getting to them. I take it they instructed there to be no police?"

Castle nodded. "And I take it you'll be there anyway?"

"We'll be careful. I'll have Esposito and Ryan undercover with some uniforms. I'll make the drop--."

"Why not me?" Castle interrupted.

"Castle, you can't be serious…"

"Why not? You let me before."

Kate guffawed. "Because you were helping. Now you're directly involved. Something could very well happen to you. These people know you…_really well_."

"Exactly," Castle said, pointing at her. "It's been said I resemble many people, Kate, but a woman is not one of them. If they see you, they'll know you're law enforcement."

Kate sighed. "I'm not going to let you do it, Rick."

"Then you better find out where they're keeping my daughter, before_ I_ take the money to the park tomorrow."

Before Kate could respond, Castle walked away. She cursed and threw her sandwich in the sink. She wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Kate rubbed her eyes, the dim light of the precinct still affecting her sight.

After her argument with Castle she had returned to the station. She had spent the past four hours going over every little piece of information they had collected over the last two days. But her mind simply wouldn't focus. It kept wandering back to the argument she had had earlier and the man she had had it with.

Never before, in the span of their relationship, had she and Castle argued. Sure, they had spats. But they were never anything serious. There had always been a playful tone beneath they're banter. But this. This was an argument. And it was weighing on her mind more than it should have.

She sighed in frustration and rubbed her eyes, burying her facing in her hands. Why did he do this to her? How could Rick Castle affect her in such a way? Why did a simple argument with a human being matter so much? She had argued with people before and she was certain more arguments would come her way. But this. This was just ridiculous.

"Penny for them," someone said and Kate jumped. She looked up to see Castle standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, blinking rapidly. _Damn this light_.

"I--," he paused. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, I'm just--."

"I know," Kate said. "And I'm—sorry too." Why were apologies always so awkward? "You're right. You are good under pressure. And this is Alexis. _I_ shouldn't have pushed." She paused and Castle smiled slightly. "I'll still be there, with Ryan and Esposito. So everything should run fine."

"You're going to let me do it?" Castle asked, genuine surprise laced through his words.

"Well…yeah."

Castle smiled. "Thank you."

"You're…welcome," Kate said. _Seriously. Awkward._ They lapsed into silence. "Didn't I tell you to stay home?" she asked after a moment, trying to bring back anything that resembled normalcy.

"I figured leaving to come and apologize would be alright, I don't think they'll be calling again anytime soon," Castle explained. "Plus, I thought I'd invite you back to the apartment for dinner. Mother threatened death if I didn't eat tonight."

"She seems to be holding up well," Kate said, standing; silently accepting his invitation. After all, he _had_ to have seen her overnight bag.

"I think it's the wine," Castle said, sitting on the edge of her desk. "And I figure she probably feels the need to keep it together in case I--." He trailed off but Kate understood.

She slipped into her coat just as Ryan and Esposito walked over to the two.

"Prints were a match," Esposito said, tossing the paper work onto Kate's desk. She immediately flipped through it. "We pulled it off a tube of lipstick found in their bathroom."

"Then it definitely was the Jenkins?" Castle asked, looking between the three detectives, his eyes as dark as they had been earlier.

They all nodded.

"Any news on the relative?"

"The old cow next door said it was either a Nina Jenkins or a Tina Jenkins," Ryan explained. "We've got a long list for both names."

"But we should have it narrowed down by morning," Esposito finished.

"Keep us updated," Kate said.

"You're leaving?"

"Dinner and Martha threats await us," Castle explained.

"If we don't hear from you by morning, be at Castle's at eight and we'll go over the plan for the drop tomorrow."

"And you'll be there too?"

Kate looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes, Esposito, I will," she said slowly. She and Castle exchanged confused looks before turning and leaving.

"My detective senses tell me she'll be there earlier than eight," Ryan said to Esposito once the other two had disappeared from sight.

"A lot earlier," Esposito added.

"Bam, said the lady."

* * *

"Connect Four."

Kate cursed silently. Castle beat her again.

It was midnight, but neither she nor Castle was tired. Martha had retreated to bed two hours before taking another dose of sleep aides. Kate was amazed by the woman. The past two days, she had been a rock in the apartment, but it was obvious this all was taking its toll on her. Yet she refused to let anyone see the pain she felt. For Castle's sake, no doubt. And Alexis'.

Castle was in better spirits then he had been. But throughout dinner, and the time after, Kate caught him staring off into space, a lost look covering his features. She offered a game to help occupy his thoughts and take his mind off the impending transaction that would occur tomorrow.

And then he had suggested Connect Four. A game she had loathed since she was ten. Because she was awful at it. Really, really awful. And yet she had agreed.

The little pieces fell to the coffee table as Castle switched the release. They quickly separated the colors, Kate taking red and Castle black. She'd lost count of how many games they had played but she hadn't won one. And she was determined to do so before the night was out.

"You really are awful at this, aren't you?"

"You thought I lied?"

"You could be a shark."

Kate snorted. "Please."

"What's your luck with Tic-Tac-Toe?"

"Just as bad," Kate said, dropping her first piece into the game's grid.

Castle chuckled quietly and placed his first piece. "If it's any help, I'm usually really awful at this. I've never been able to beat Alexis."

"Yes," Kate drawled. "That makes me feel much better."

He smirked. "When Alexis was ten she beat me with her eyes closed. No. Joke."

"Now, why am I not surprised?"

Castle's quiet chuckle continued as they lapsed into silence. Their game continued on. With each move Kate made Castle countered her. She kept her eyes focused on the grid, biting her tongue slightly as she looked for a new way to get her four pieces lined up nicely. She slowly became aware that Castle's eyes were not completely focused on the game before them. Through her peripheral vision could just see him staring at her. And yet he still seemed to be winning.

"She really likes you, you know," he said suddenly.

Kate froze, her hand suspended in the air, ready to place another one of her pieces. "Wha--?" she asked, confused as her focus was forced to shift.

"Alexis," Castle explained. "She really likes you."

Kate felt a soft smile spread across her features. "I really like her too, Castle. She's a wonderful girl."

Castle nodded. "She had to do an assignment for school a while ago. Part of it included listing the people they admired most. You made the top of the list."

Kate sat stunned and her hand lowered on its own accord. "Really?"

Castle smiled at her stunned expression. "Second only to me," he said quietly. And then he added in his usual tone. "Of course."

"Second to the great Rick Castle?" she joked, but then she quickly turned serious. "I---wow," Kate felt her voice catch in her throat. Her stomach tumbled and her heart beat loudly. Tears sprung to her eyes as she allowed herself to fully realize that someone she had come to care about very much was now being held for ransom.

She felt the couch shift as Castle slid closer to her. "I—uh---I---," Kate's voice shook as she tried to express what she didn't know she needed to say.

"I know," Castle said quietly, placing his hand atop hers making her instantly feel warm. "I'm sure she'll be happy to know you've given all your time to finding her."

Kate sniffed and rubbed the corner of her eye, holding tighter to Castle's hand. "You do know that, right now, I wouldn't spend my time any other way."

Castle nodded, lacing his fingers with hers. "We'll find her," he said.

And for the first time, Kate believed the words.


	2. Part Two

_**Part Two:**_

It was cold. Really cold.

Kate shivered though she wasn't sure whether it was from the cold or the fact that they were about to make the ransom drop. She couldn't remember a time that she had been more nervous. She dealt with high risk situations on a daily basis, yet today it was taking all of her willpower to keep from shaking. Her heart thumped in her chest.

They had five minutes left. Kate stood on the upper terrace overlooking the fountain. She couldn't see the exact spot that Castle would place the bag with the money; the area was busy, as people spent time outside on a Monday afternoon. Ryan and Esposito were closer, hanging by the lake. They would take care of who ever picked up the bag. Her job was to keep an eye on Castle and make sure that he stayed safe.

"Okay Castle, drop the bag and then meet me," she said, into the small microphone that was hidden up her sleeve.

"Detective, I do know what it is I need to do," came Castle's reply.

"Just wanted to make sure you understood the last part."

"You mean, grab the guy and throw him in the fountain? Or was it the lake?"

"Castle," Kate warned.

From her spot she could see Castle turn slightly and look over his shoulder in her direction. "I know," he replied.

"As much as I love the sound of Beckett's voice in my ear, I think you two should be quiet," Ryan's voice piped in.

"And here I thought you preferred Castle's," Esposito responded.

From across the terrace Kate could see Castle's smile. She looked down at her watch, just as the hour hand hit twelve. She swallowed nervously and looked up; nerves built in her chest as she watched Castle lower the bag. She held her breath when the man paused and looked around. _Please don't do something stupid_, she prayed. _Please don't do something stupid._ Castle's gaze finally settled on her and he began to walk toward her. Her breath released.

"Ryan, Esposito, you got eyes?" Kate asked into the walkies, keeping her eyes trained on Castle to make sure nothing happened to the man.

"Nothing yet," Ryan said, "I---wait---."

Kate felt her breath hitch. Castle had reached the bottom of the stairs that would lead him to her.

"Someone's going for it," Ryan said. Out of the corner of her eye Kate could see the two detectives begin to head towards where the bag had been placed.

"I got him---HEY!"

Kate almost doubled-over as Esposito's voice rang through the air and her ear. She clutched the ear piece to her head and it took all her will power not to pull the piece out. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she cursed. After she recovered from the shock of the yell she opened her eyes and looked around, coming disoriented once again.

In the mere seconds she had her eyes closed, a large group of school kids had appeared behind her, adding to the already crowded area, blocking the stairway as they ran around. She could no longer see Castle and there was no sign of Ryan or Esposito.

"Castle where are you?"

"Beckett he's coming your way---."

"I'm on the stairs, these kids---."

"Large blue jacket with the hood up."

Kate's mind moved a mile a minute as she tried to find not only Castle but the man Ryan and Esposito were describing. She spotted the writer stuck in the middle of the stairs, attempting to navigate his way through the running children around him.

"Castle look out!" Kate yelled before she even realized what was happening. But it was too late, the man who had taken the bag collided with him; pushing Castle to the ground to get away from the two detectives that were chasing him.

"Beckett!" Ryan and Esposito yelled at the same time.

"I got him!" she yelled back, springing into action. Knowing that it would be hard to reach the guy through the school kids, she ran around them hoping to head the guy off. He reached the top of the terrace and began to push his way through the kids. She was just about to cut him off and make a grab for him, when he shoved a little girl into her arms instead.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, steadying the girl. But she didn't wait for the answer, the girls' squeak of "Yes" traveled through the air after her.

Kate kept her eyes focused ahead, making sure they didn't stray from the form of the man running with Castle's black bag. "Stop! Police!" she yelled. He looked back at her and pressed on. She had to give it him; he was fast…but she was faster.

The walkway ahead of them was blocked as a large group of people gathered around a vendor. The man ran into the throng of people, trying to cut through them. Instead of following, Kate moved to the right, running around the vendor instead. The change in course seemed to be just enough time to be made up as Kate now found herself shoulder to shoulder with the man. Without waiting, she reached out and grabbed the bag he held, using it as leverage to throw him to the ground. He landed with a loud thump and a groan. He tried to get up but she pushed him back down with her foot, keeping it there to keep him from moving.

"Don't move," she said, pulling out her gun and pointing it at him. He tried to get up again and she pushed him back down, digging her heal into his back. "Don't. Move."

Kate was faintly aware that people were beginning to stare. Oh well.

"You okay?"

Kate turned to see Ryan and Esposito approach, both of their weapons drawn as well. Just behind them was Castle, rubbing his shoulder, no doubt a small injury from being shoved to the ground.

"Yeah," Kate breathed, only just realizing that she was panting. "Cuff him would you?'

Esposito nodded, trading his gun for his cuffs. "Let me see your hands," he said, pulling the man's arms around to his back.

"Let me go!" the man yelled as he tried to fight off Esposito. Ryan quickly helped.

"Where's Alexis?" Kate asked, strapping her own weapon back in its holster.

"Let me go!"

"Where. Is. Alexis?" Kate asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, let me go!"

Ryan and Esposito pulled the man to his feet and the hood fell from his face. Kate felt her heart stop.

She looked to Castle, whose own face surely reflected the dread she felt. This man was neither Alan nor Sabrina Jenkins.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you I don't know what you're talking about."

Kate sighed in frustration, using all her strength to keep from slamming her fist into the table. Gregory, the man they had picked up at the park, sat across from her in the interrogation room. He was older and frazzled looking, with greasy hair that she wished to dump an entire bottle of shampoo on.

"I don't know no Alexis and I never heard of your Rick Castle before or no Jenkins'."

"Then explain to me why you picked up the bag." Kate asked through gritted teeth.

"It's the park, that's what I do."

"_That's what you do_?" Kate asked in disbelief. "You just go around the park, picking up random bags filled with $50,000?"

"That bag had fifty grand in it?" Gregory asked, leaning forward in surprise.

"Jenkins didn't tell you?"

The man sighed and sat back, throwing his arms up in the air. "How many times do I got to tell you that I don't know no Jenkins? Ain't there guys behind that glass right there?" He asked, pointing to the two way mirror behind Kate. She didn't move; keeping her eyes focused on the man before her. "I'm sure they can tell you how many times I said it."

"If you _don't know no Jenkins_," Kate said, her tone mocking, "Then tell me why you picked up the bag."

The man crossed his arms. "Like I said, it's what I do. You'd be amazed at what kind of things get left by people at the park. If I see things layin' around with no one by 'em, I take 'em."

Kate didn't respond, she simply stared, making it quite clear that the man before her was not finished talking.

He sighed again and sat up straighter. "I saw that guy set the bag down and just walk away. So I thought to myself, now here's a perfect opportunity, so I took it. Simple as that."

"Then why'd you run?"

"Lady, when you steal somethin' and you see two guys start comin' after you---you run."

"And they didn't tell you to take the bag?" Kate said, pointing to the two sketches of Alan and Sabrina Jenkins that Castle had described the previous day.

"I'm tellin' you, I never seen 'em before."

Before Kate could respond there was a tap on the door. She turned to see Captain Montgomery standing in the door way. She turned back to her suspect. "Stay here," she said, getting up.

"Like I could go anywhere," the man muttered under her breath.

* * *

"You look frustrated," The Captain said as Kate closed the door to the interrogation room behind her. "He not saying anything?"

Kate shook her head. "He claims he doesn't know anything about the Jenkins or Castle or Alexis. He simply took the bag because he steals abandoned items from the park."

"You don't believe him?"

Kate shrugged. "He could be playing dumb."

"But he might not be."

Kate sighed and looked at the man through the glass. "I know but---."

The Captain nodded his understanding as Kate's voice trailed. If this man really didn't know the Jenkins' then something had gone wrong. And wrong in hostage situations was never good.

"We'll find who did this," The Captain said, comforting his lead detective.

Kate nodded and was about to respond when Ryan approached the two. "Just finished interviewing the witnesses from the park. They confirmed that the guy's name is Gregory Wilson and that he's a drifter. Apparently he stalks around the park and looks for forgotten items, cameras, bags, what have you—then he sells them for a profit."

Kate swore under her breath. "But he still could have been hired by the Jenkins," she said, holing on to her last bits of hope. If this went no where, they would be back at square one. "I don't think he was," Esposito said, running over to the group as he closed his cell phone. "That was Castle. Another ransom call came in and they weren't happy."

Kate jumped into action without even thinking. She ran to her desk and quickly began to gather her belongings as she barked out orders. "One of you get back in there and talk to Wilson, I don't want to let me go until we're one hundred percent certain that he's not connected to the Jenkins'." Ryan nodded and entered the room. "How are we coming on that relative?"

"We've got people running down the list," Esposito explained. "But it was a long one."

"Keep running the names, I want an address ASAP."

"You got it," Esposito said, heading over to his desk.

"And where are you going?" The Captain asked.

Kate turned to her superior, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "To make sure Castle doesn't do anything rash."

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Kate was furious. She stood across from Castle in his kitchen, the island separating them. Immediately, upon retuning to the apartment, she had been roped into an argument with a clearly (and rightfully) upset Castle. An argument that quickly turned into a screaming match as both of their stubborn and defensive natures surfaced.

"Of course it wasn't!" Kate snapped, placing her arms firmly on the counter and leaning forward. "But this was something that was out of our control."

"How could it be out of your control? Someone should have guessed, been paying more attention."

"Castle, this isn't one of your stories! You can't write it the way you want it to go. Sometimes cases take an unexpected turn." She was doing her best to keep her voice from rising any higher, but he could be so---insufferable.

"This isn't just some case!" Castle argued back. "This is my daughter we're talking about," he said, pointing to his chest as if she didn't already know that.

"Don't you think I know that? That's what makes this so hard. But you have to have---."

"Patience?" Castle bit, interrupting. Kate felt her temper rise. Kate Beckett was never interrupted; especially during an argument. "I shouldn't have to have patience. Alexis should be here with me right now, but she's not. That park was filled with uniforms and detectives, how is it that no one, _no one_, saw them?"

"How many times do I have to tell you we can't control every single---."

"But you should be able to!" Castle fired, interrupting her_ again_. "If you were actually doing your job maybe we wouldn't be here."

Kate felt his words kick her in the gut, harder than any punch ever had and she gasped for air. Try as she might to suppress it Kate could feel the hurt spread through her like rapid fire until it appeared on her face; just as plain as the words in his books. Is that what he really thought of her? Of the work she did? Of the job she continued to do? No—he couldn't, her brain rationalized. He was just speaking out of frustration. He was tired and worried. Yes.

A deathly silence filled the air. Kate stared at Castle, waiting for him to apologize for his remark. But it never came. He simply stared at her, his eyes void of anything except a hallow-furry.

When she received no apology Kate felt her own furry begin to rebuild, quickly drowning the hurt she had felt. "Don't. You. Dare," she said, her voice low and dark; more clipped than even she could ever remember it being. "If _you_ had let me make the drop, then maybe we wouldn't be here." She fired back, her hands curling into fists.

"Don't place blame--."

"ENOUGH!"

Kate and Castle turned to see Martha standing just inside the kitchen, looking angrier than the both of them combined. And Kate suddenly realized that this entire situation had brought out a side of the older woman she had never seen before---not happy. And Martha Rogers not happy was not something that Kate ever wanted to see again.

"Look at the two of you, barking at each other like rabid animals," she said, walking over to them.

"Mother, this doesn't concern you," Castle seethed, keeping his gaze on Kate.

"I'm going to have to agree," Kate bit back, returning the icy stare.

"Like hell it doesn't," Martha quipped. "It is awful, yes, that Alexis isn't back with us—and so help me if I ever meet who took her my greatest worry will be dropping the soap instead of wrinkles---but you two shouldn't be arguing about it. No one could have prevented some---," she paused, twirling her hand in the air as she tried to find the word she wanted. "---_hobo_ from messing things up. But it's no one's fault and you two should be working together to figure out what to do next, not at each other's throats."

Kate and Castle continued to stare at one another, neither willing to make the first move. Martha stared from one to the other, as if watching a silent tennis match.

"I'll be upstairs," Castle finally said, quickly turning and leaving, before Kate or Martha could stop him; his footsteps echoing up the stairs.

The minute he was gone from sight, Kate collapsed against the island, breathing heavily. Her anger flew from her body, leaving her hurt, broken, and exhausted. Why was this so hard?

"He doesn't mean it, you know," Martha said, placing her hand on Kate's back. "He knows you're doing everything you can."

Kate snorted and shook her head; biting her bottom lip as she felt tears well in her eyes. _Damn_ Caslte. _Damn _the Jenkins. _Damn_ everything.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll fix you a drink," Martha continued, quickly running her hand through Kate's hair in a way that only a mother could.

Kate had half the mind to say no. There was still work to be done and she didn't drink on the job. "Vodka?" she rasped instead, naming her favorite "woe-is-me" drink. One drink wouldn't hurt. And she could use the numbing effect it had.

"A woman after my own heart," Martha said, walking to the cabinets as Kate sat down, pulling out a large bottle of the drink. Even at the mere sight liquid, she felt her spirits rise.

"He's just upset," Martha continued her explanation of her son's actions. "When they called again they wouldn't let him speak to Alexis."

"They didn't?" Kate said her own panic level rising. That was not a good sign, especially when they had been so corporative before.

Martha shook her head, pouring the drinks and handing a glass to Kate. "They said she was fine, but wouldn't put her on. He's been in a tizzy ever since."

Kate nodded, swirling the liquor in her cup before taking a swig. She winced as the liquid ran down her throat. "How much more are they asking for?" she asked, her voice laced with having drinking too much.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, sitting next to the detective.

"Generally, when a ransom drop goes wrong, the kidnappers ask for more money."

"They still want $50,000."

Kate's head perked as she looked at the older woman. "Really?"

Martha nodded. Kate's brow furrowed, she looked at her drink, as if the liquor would offer her the answers she thought.

"What is it?" Martha asked, worried.

"I think this is all the more confirmation that it's the Jenkins. Anyone with a criminal background worth their salt in gold would have asked for more."

"So this is good?"

Kate shrugged. "Only if we find them."

Kate took another drink, acutely aware that Martha was staring at her. "You're worried," the other woman said.

Kate turned and looked at the older woman, nodding. "I know I have no place to be as worried as you and Castle are. But---I am."

Martha smiled a knowing smile and downed the rest of her drink. "You have every right to be just as worried as we are, darling. You care for Alexis."

Kate nodded. "I do."

Martha smiled. "And better you than anyone else," she said with a wink, patting Kate's hand. Kate furrowed her brow. _What did she mean by that?_ She turned to ask only to find Martha staring just past her shoulder. The older woman quickly stood. "I have faith you'll find her, Detective," she said quickly, standing. "But if you'll excuse me I think I'm in the need for a long, hot bath."

Kate quickly turned in her seat, following Martha as she left. "Better me than---? Martha—wha---." Kate paused when Martha reached the stairs, a sight that revealed Castle as well; whose demeanor resembled a dog with its tail between its legs. Martha patted her son on the cheek before waltzing up the stairs with a grace that was defined only be her age.

Kate and Castle stared at one another, Kate's body rigid. Castle blew out a deep breath and walked forward slowly, until he was finally able to sit on the stool next to her.

"Is there anymore of that?" Castle asked, pointing at her drink.

Kate simply handed him her glass and he quickly downed the little that was left.

"I owe you an apology," he said, shaking his head as the liquor took hold of his body. "But I don't think sorry will be enough."

Kate shrugged. "You're frustrated and scared," she said. "I understand."

"No," he said, the stool he sat on squeaking as he turned it to face her. He placed his hand on her knee and turned her as well, so they were face to face. The close proximity forced their legs to tangle as their knees moved into a patter: his then hers, his then hers. Kate felt herself blush, not at the closeness. They had been this close before. But at the placement of his hand, still firmly situated just above her knee. His hand was warm and comforting and she felt herself relaxing at the mere touch. And _God_ she couldn't think of a more perfect place for it to be.

"I may be frustrated and scared, but I have no right to criticize the job you are doing," he said, holding her gaze with his. She could feel, more than hear, the sincere apology. "I know you're doing everything you can. You've given up everything to help me. And I wouldn't want anyone else---you're---I'm just---." His voice trailed as he tried to express what it was he couldn't.

"And here I thought writer's were supposed to be good with words," she said quietly, using a resemblance of their usual banter to let him know that everything was okay.

He smiled slightly. "I just---."

"I know," she said reaching forward, placing her hand atop his and curling her fingers. "I know…"

They stared at one another, neither knowing what to do next. What were they supposed to do? Kate wondered. There seemed to be a logical step. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. Should she move? But what way…she shifted slightly and it was then that she realized they were considerably closer than she had thought; just as she realized that over the course of the weekend they had become much more…touchy-feely. _Just the circumstances_ she tried to reason with herself.

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded followed by an equally loud "Beckett?!" as someone walked in the apartment.

Kate and Castle pushed one another away at the sound of Esposito's voice. The force of the push almost landed Castle on the ground, while Kate's elbow collided, rather painfully, with the counter. She swore quietly and jumped up, cradling her hurt arm. "What?" she hissed loudly, frustrated that the quiet they had created had been interrupted and mad at herself for being frustrated in the first place.

Ryan and Esposito walked into the kitchen just as Castle righted himself. "What's going on?" the writer asked of the two detectives. If the two thought anything out of the ordinary had happened they didn't show if. Kate shook her head---nothing had happened.

"We got the info for the relative, Tina Jenkins," Ryan said "But get this---she died in 1986."

"You came all the way over here to tell me _that_."

"No," Esposito jumped in. "The building she lived in is now abandoned, used by squatters for shelter. And---."

"And--." Kate and Castle urged on, both becoming impatient.

"And---," Esposito continued, making it clear he wasn't finished. "It's only two blocks south from Casa de Castle."

Kate felt her breath hitch and her heart rate speed—an abandoned building was, more often then not, a perfect place to keep a hostage. She looked to Castle who was looking back, equally as shocked as she. "Two blocks from here?" Castle asked, his voice shaking slightly but whether it was out of disbelief or shock Kate didn't know.

Ryan and Esposito nodded, pounding their fists together. "We've got a team down stairs and a warrant ready to do whatever you say."

"Let's move," Kate said without hesitation.

Ryan and Esposito nodded, leading the way out of the apartment. Kate grabbed her coat and made to follow when Castle's voice stopped her. "Wait." He said, quickly running up the stairs. Before Kate could even wonder what he was doing he returned.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I had to tell Mother where we're going," he said, grabbing his own coat and throwing it on.

Kate shook her head. "Castle you can't come with."

"Nice try," he said, walking from the apartment and for once, Kate didn't argue.

* * *

Kate pulled to a stop and put the car in park.

She and Castle turned in their seats to look at the large abandoned building they had pulled up next to. Her mind focused and in work mode, Kate got out and walked to the trunk of her car. She traded her coat for her bullet proof vest, sliding the article on with a practiced easy. Just as she was closing the trunk Castle came around to her side of the car; his eyes focused on the many windowed building before them, as if trying to decide which room held Alexis---if one held her at all.

A row of cars pulled up behind them, Ryan, Esposito, and entire team exciting after; all getting ready to enter the building. Taking a deep breath, Kate walked over to Castle and said quietly: "Castle, you can't come inside."

"I have to," he said, keeping his eyes on the building.

Kate sighed. "No, you can't."

He didn't respond.

"Castle."

And still no response.

Kate knew there would be only one way to get his attention, but the idea didn't exactly thrill her. It would step far beyond the bounds of professional and though, she knew, they had been pushing those bounds all weekend this would be different. Checking over her shoulder to make sure no one else was looking; Kate stepped right in front of Castle. "Rick," she said quietly, placing her hand just under his jaw, she turned his head so he was looking at her. "For Alexis' safety, and yours, you need to stay here."

Castle looked down at her, his eyes a conflicting mess of agreeing with her and telling her to shove it. Finally, he sighed and looked down, causing her hand to drop. "Okay," he said quietly.

"Okay," she reiterated in a whisper. She took a small step back and was about to turn to wave over Ryan and Esposito when…

"Kate?" Castle whispered the mere fear she heard in his voice was enough to stop her.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back to him completely.

"What if---," he paused and looked back up at the tall building. "What if she's not there—what if she is and she's---." His voice caught, cutting him off. He shook his head.

Kate sighed, not knowing what to do, as she was thinking the exact same thing. But they had to be right. Alexis had to be up there---because there simply wasn't another option. Everything fit, it was the only explanation. "I promised you that I would find her—and safe," she said. "And I will."

Castle smiled sadly. "Of that I have no doubt."

"You ready?" Esposito asked, as he and Ryan walked up to the two.

Kate coughed and took another small step back, putting more space between herself and the author. She nodded.

"Good luck," Castle said quietly to the three detectives he had come to befriend.

Kate smiled a genuine smile, offering one more ounce of hope. "Let's go," she said to Ryan and Esposito.

Turning, Detective Kate Beckett led her team inside.

* * *

"Be prepared for anything."

Kate had to whisper as they quietly made their way up three flights of stairs to the apartment that was once owned by Tina Jenkins. The abandoned building squeaked as they stepped and their voices carried, even their quiet voices carried through the walls.

"These two may not be criminals--."

"They are now," Ryan snorted, making Kate smirk.

"—But that doesn't mean they aren't stupid or they won't be prepared for something like this."

They arrived at apartment 3C. Kate put herself against the wall, with Ryan and some uniforms behind her. Esposito went to the other side of the door, with others following him. Kate pulled out her gun and cocked it. Making eye contact to ensure that everyone was ready, Kate nodded and pounded on the door. "Alan and Sabrina Jenkins? NYPD. Open the door!" she yelled.

There came no response, not that she had expected one. If the two were in there and they had Alexis, they would be smart not to respond. But then---

"Hello?!" A quiet voice called, one that Kate immediately recognized. Her heart rate sped as Alexis' voice rang through the air. She was in there, actually in there—something that gave Kate more hope than she had felt all weekend, as well as pause; a fear that was only intensified when a muffled. "Shut up!" sounded from within.

Kate nodded to Esposito who needed no further encouragement before kicking the door down. The team rushed inside, their weapons raised, to see Alan and Sabrina Jenkins standing the in the center of the room, with wide eyes.

"Don't move," Kate warned, as she eased her way inside. The minute the words left her mouth, however, the exact opposite happened. Both Jenkins' pulled out guns and fired. They ran into the kitchen, taking cover behind a breakfast bar; the law enforcement team returned fire while also taking cover, behind anything they could find in the abandoned room.

Kate hid behind an old, ratty chair that wouldn't even protect her from a fly let alone a bullet. She had been right, even new players in the criminal life style knew they had to protect themselves. Carefully, she peaked around the corner to see Alan doing the same over the bar. He looked at her and quickly shot, the bullet missing the chair by a long shot. He was shaking---which meant he would be easy to break, easy to distract---but it also meant they had to tread lightly; a stray bullet was more deadly than anything else.

"Drop your weapons," Kate yelled, another shot was fired and Esposito ducked. _I'll distract them_, Kate mouthed to her fellow detective. Esposito nodded and began to signal to the rest of the team, half of which were still in the hall, taking cover through the open door way.

"No!" came a response as well as another shot, the bullet flew through the room exiting through the open door. The five people on the outside ducked behind the walls.

Another shot fired and it was then that Kate heard a small whimper from within the apartment. "Alexis?!" she called, peaking around the far side of the chair. She could see Sabrina Jenkins peering just beyond the counter, looking down a hall that led to the back of the apartment.

"Detective Beckett?" Alexis' voice asked back, surprised.

"Stay where you are, everything's going to be okay!" she called, keeping her eyes on Sabrina. The woman was staring steadily down the hall. Then she turned and her eyes met Kate. The two women stared at one another, the detective daring the other woman to move. And she did.

Sabrina sprang forward and Kate moved without thinking twice. She knew it was stupid, she was opening herself up as a free target to Alan Jenkins but she didn't care. She would do what she had to in order to keep Sabrina from getting to Alexis and she had faith that Esposito and Ryan would back her up. A faith that proved to be well lived as the two men jumped up behind her, both keeping their weapons pointed at Alan, who had jumped up to protect his wife.

Kate ran as fast as she could, her long strides and the small room allowing her to catch Sabrina before she had moved more than a few steps. She grabbed the woman's arm and kicked her legs out from underneath her, her training easily sending Sabrina to the ground. Kate instinctively kicked the gun down the hall. She knelt and pressed her knee into the other woman's back, pointing her gun at her. "Drop your gun," Kate said, looking at Alan whose own gun was trained on her.

The man shook. "Drop it!" Esposito yelled as he and Ryan moved forward. Kate could hear, more than see the others move into the room.

"Get off me," Sabrina said, voice muffled. Kate simply dug her knee harder into the woman's back.

"Drop it," Ryan said again as he and Esposito pressed closer. Alan began to shake as he quickly looked from his wife, to Kate, to Ryan, to Esposito, and then back to his wife. The second Alan's gaze left him, Esposito jumped forward—tackling the man before he knew what was happening.

The room began to flurry as the entire team of officers moved in, half running over to Esposito who was currently cuffing Alan, while the other half (led by Ryan) ran to her. "We got her," Ryan said, kneeling beside Kate and taking out his cuffs.

Kate nodded and stood, quickly sprinting down the hall, throwing open every door she passed. She finally found a trembling Alexis on a dirty bed in the room at the end of the hall. She didn't look too worse for wear, just tired and frightened; though her hands and feet were tied. A make shift brace was around her left wrist.

"Kate?" she squeaked, as if she didn't really believe the Detective was there.

"Hey you," Kate said, smiling as she quickly walked into the room. She sat down and quickly undid the knots around the young girls feet before doing the same to the one's binding her wrists. No sooner were they untied did Alexis lunge forward, wrapping her arms around Kate's neck; all but climbing into the detective's lap.

Kate wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close, rocking her slightly as she rubbed her back. She could feel tears wetting the skin of her neck and she pulled Alexis closer. "You're safe," she whispered, among other words, as she ran her hand through the girl's hair. She pulled back slightly, cradling the girls face in her hands. "Are you okay?" she asked, nodding towards her wrapped hand.

Alexis nodded as Kate wiped away tears. "I hurt it when they grabbed me---I tried to get away," she said; then added quietly: "Is my dad?"

Kate chuckled quietly and pulled Alexis to her again, holding close. "He's going to be just fine."

* * *

"Does he have to do this?"

Martha smiled down at her granddaughter as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Humor him," she replied, tucking the comforter around Alexis. "You were just taken from him for two days, kiddo, he's going to be a little overprotective for awhile."

"Grams, I haven't slept with Monkey Bunkey in ten years," Alexis said, trying to get comfortable with her new cast.

"Like I said, humor him. He'll be tending to you for a good week or two."

"Do you think I can convince him to let me go to school tomorrow?"

Martha paused and looked at her granddaughter with shock. "Alexis," she said slowly, "You were just kidnapped."

"I know…but---," Alexis trailed off, picking at her cast.

"What is it, darling?"

Alexis shrugged, the act sending her further info the comfort of her bed. "I was scared---but, it wasn't for me but then it was. They weren't mean to me, unless you count tying me up. They pretty much left me alone. But I was scared for Dad. And—I don't know, I just want everything to go back to normal. And normal means school. And---I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Martha smiled and brushed some hair from her granddaughter's forehead, "It's nothing that a few therapy sessions won't sort out."

Alexis smiled. "I guess I'll finally do the Castle name proud."

"Found him!"

Both Martha and Alexis both jumped as Castle announced his arrival, and the older woman noted that the younger startled a little more than was usual.

"One Monkey Bunkey ready for a night of peaceful slumber," Castle said, walking into the room.

"Thanks Dad," Alexis said, taking the animal and tucking him under her arm. "Is Detective Beckett still here?"

"She's down stairs," Castle said. "Did you want to see her?"

Alexis nodded. "I'll get her," Martha said, wanting to give daughter and father a moment alone, something they hadn't been granted since Alexis' initial rescue. They had spent a good portion of the evening at the precinct.

Castle sat in the spot his mother had vacated, immediately taking Alexis' broken wrist into his hands. "You know I'm keeping you home for the week."

"I thought I was just saved from being kidnapped," Alexis quipped.

"Not funny," Castle said, though he smiled.

"Dad?

"Yes?"

"I missed you," Alexis said quietly, the slightest hint of fear creeping through her words.

Castle brought his hand to her face and brushed her cheek lightly, something he had done when she was a baby. "I missed you too. I promise I won't make this next week too boring for you."

"It'll just give me all the more to talk about in therapy," Alexis said, making her father chuckle. "Can we have a Nora Ephron marathon?"

Castle's smiled widened and nodded. "Though I'll be the one in need of therapy once we're done."

"Knock, knock."

Castle and Alexis turned to see Kate standing in the doorway. "I was told I was being summoned," she said, walking into the room.

"I just wanted to say: Thank you," Alexis said, as Castle stood; allowing Kate to sit where he had been.

Kate smiled and grabbed Alexis' healthy hand. "You are very welcome. I'm just glad you're okay."

"And---," Alexis paused and looked over to her dad, who was now waiting by the door. The girl sat up slightly and leaned forward, making Kate lean forward was well. "Thank you for looking after my dad."

Kate smiled and winked, hiding the shock she felt; Alexis really was far to wise for her age. "Someone had to, he was ready to tear down the city," she lied. Alexis didn't need to know the actual state her father had been in, though Kate was certain the girl probably could have guessed.

Alexis was about to respond, but when she opened her mouth a yawn came out; pushing her back into the pillows.

"I think it's time you sleep," her father said, walking over, standing next to Kate.

"Okay," Alexis said, not even trying to argue as sleep began to take hold of her. Kate stood up and allowed Castle to move forward and place a light kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight Detective."

"Goodnight, Alexis," The two adults said at the same time as they backed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

For the first time in two nights, Alexis Castle fell asleep in her own bed.

* * *

The door to Alexis' room clicked behind them as Kate and Castle stepped into the hall.

They turned to each other and smiled. "I know it's late," Castle whispered. "But—will you stay, at least for a while?"

Kate nodded; glad to have the offer, having not wanted to go home just yet.

They made their way downstairs where they ran into Martha at the foot of them. "If you two will excuse me, I think it's time I take a nice long bath," she said.

"Didn't you take one earlier?" Kate asked, her brow furrowing.

Martha smiled and bowed slightly. "That, my dear, is what they call acting. Good to know I've still got it," she said, as she moved passed them up the stairs.

"It's not acting if it's an out right lie," Castle called after his mother as she disappeared from sight. He shook his head and turned back to Kate. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"Hot chocolate?"

Castle smiled and nodded. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

Kate settled onto the couch as Castle readied their drinks.

She relaxed into the corner, dropping her head back so she was staring at the ceiling. She was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. And yet she was completely happy. Alexis was safe and unharmed. Alan and Sabrina Jenkins' would be locked away for a long time. And Castle. Castle was back to his old self again, something Kate couldn't even begin to describe how thankful she was for.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she should go home. Go home and sleep, in her own bed, not on Castle's couch. But being away from this apartment, knowing that Alexis was safe upstairs; Kate wanted to be no where else. And, try as she might to deny it, she had gotten quite comfortable spending her nights at the Castle home.

"Maybe I should have made coffee," Castle said, as he walked over to her, holding out a steaming mug of cocoa. He sat down next to her, close enough that she could feel the cushion dip from his added weight.

"Then I'd never fall asleep," Kate said, taking her mug and greedily drinking the hot liquid. "Thank you," she said after her mouth stopped burning.

"Impressive," Castle said, sipping his drink with caution. Kate felt herself blush.

"How are you holding up?" Kate asked over her mug, doing what she could to get the topic of conversation away from her apparent skill.

"I'm---." He paused and thought, tilting his head slightly. "Relieved. And exhausted. And happier then I can ever remember being but---."

"You're scared and you think that when you wake up in the morning it will all be gone," Kate finished for him.

"Finishing my sentences for me? Detective, I didn't think our relationship had reached that stage yet."

Kate rolled her eyes, realizing it was an act she had missed doing over the past few days. "In your dreams, Castle."

He chuckled quietly and took a sip of his drink. "But yes, I am."

"Well," Kate said, relaxing into the couch more. "I can promise you, you're not dreaming Castle. Alexis is home and no longer gone."

"With a cast to prove it," the writer responded, his eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"But she's safe now, which is all that matters."

Castle nodded and held out his mug; Kate smiled and tapped hers to his.

They fell into a comfortable silence, drinking quietly. Kate closed her eyes again, enjoying the silent company, not thinking, not caring. Just being. Complete and total relaxation.

"You know," Castle said after a moment, breaking the quiet. "I don't think I've thanked you for all that you did the past couple of days."

Kate opened her eyes and turned to him, tucking one of her legs beneath her body. "Sure you did."

"No," Castle said, shaking his head. "I didn't." He placed his mug on the coffee table, before he took hers (making Kate protest slightly) and did the same. He then turned towards her, mimicking her body position.

Kate felt herself warm as he took one of her hands in his own and looked into her eyes. "Nothing I can say will ever express to you have thankful I am," he said, slowly; his voice deeper than usual. "You didn't have to do what you did."

Kate smiled and squeezed his hands in her own. "Castle, of course I did—it's my job--."

Castle shook his head. "I know it is, but you did more than that. I—I don't know what I would have done without you."

"An entire country wouldn't have been able to fix your path of destruction," Kate said, smiling slightly.

"Not modest when it comes to your superpowers, are you?"

"I have superpowers?" Kate snorted.

Castle smirked, a sight that Kate had been beginning to miss. "Of a caliber you can't even begin to imagine, Detective."

Kate smiled and looked down, her eyes landing on their conjoined hands. Just beyond her gaze she could see Castle staring at her. They started, together one down and the other straight ahead; and for the second time that weekend Kate was struck with the idea that her hand had never fit more perfectly with another's before.

She blushed at the thought and looked up her eyes instantly locking with Castle's. She felt hypnotized and yet more comfortable than she had in a long time. He moved forward slightly and paused, looking at her, trying to gauge her reaction. _My god_ he wasn't really doing what she thought he was…was he?

And he was.

Slowly, Castle moved forward until their lips were inches apart. Kate felt her eyes droop against her will. He paused and her body swayed, causing her eyes to open once again. He wasn't going to move closer any time soon, Kate realized. He was waiting for her to close the remaining distance, or not. He was letting her decide. Allowing her to seal their fates one way or another. So Kate did the only rational thing she could think of.

She moved forward until the remaining space between them disappeared and their lips met for the first time.

Kate thought two things instantly; the first being:_ wow_, and the second being: _why have we not done this before?_

His lips moved against hers softly, tentatively and she realized that he was scared. Of what? Of pushing her away? No chance that was happening anytime soon. Slowly, she brought her hand to his face, guiding him to her with more pressure. His newly freed hands found themselves to her waist, pulling her closer while hers worked their way up to his neck.

The kiss deepened and Kate felt herself being pushed into the couch as her hands wove themselves in his hair. Her entire body tingled and was warm. A warmth she had comet o expect from his touch. One that she had quite gotten used to and one that she didn't want to lose for a long while.

They lost themselves and Kate wondered if this was a reaction to the past weekend or if it was something that had been a long time coming. She didn't need to be told the answer, a part of her already knew; try as she might to deny it.

Slowly, Castle pulled away, just enough so they could look at one another, but not enough to be a completely loss of contact. "Stay," he breathed, his throat dry as his eyes searched hers.

"Rick," she said, the simple use of his name conveying the worry she felt. Was it safe to do so? Was it proper? Could they do _that…now?_ They had to talk, for that she was certain, but talking was the last thing on her mind right now.

He shook his head and smiled goofily. "Head out of the gutter, Katie, though I'm sure we'll get there eventually."

"Ass."

He chuckled. "Just…stay…here with me. On the couch. We'll sleep and be woken, embarrassingly, by Mother again---or Alexis," he added the last part with the brightest smile Kate had ever seen him give.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said, returning the smile.

They shifted until they were half laying, half sitting, use each other as pillows. Kate was certain that (had she been alone) the position would be uncomfortable. But with Castle---Rick---it was more comfortable than her bed.

Yes, they had to talk, she knew. But talking could wait until morning…or dinner…or dinner and a movie…perhaps a walk through the park. It didn't matter. They would get there when they got there, but for now there much needed rest.

"Goodnight, Kate," Castle whispered, sleepily into her hair.

"Goodnight, Rick," Kate responded as she felt a light kiss being placed on the top of her head.

Together, their breathing slowed until conscious thoughts fled; turning and spinning into colorful thoughts of the night.

They slept.

_Fin_.


End file.
